CPW United States National Championship
The CPW United States National Heavyweight Wrestling Championship (as it is officially called) is the third-tier official title in Championship Professional Wrestling. It has been more than once deemed a Unifed National Title, when it merged with several National and State Heavyweight Championships, when the State or National Champion won the US National Championship. Championship History The Championship was created in 1997, unlike the majority of the titles created which were created in 1993 when the CPW founded. All 50 states sent representatives to a tournament which crowned a new National Champion. At first the championship was called the CPW National Heavyweight Championship (to pay homage to a former "National Heavyweight Championship" title of years-past.) The tournament final was held in Sault Ste. Marie, Michigan between the California State Heavyweight Champion Mark Sherman (who wrestled for the University of California at Riverside) faced the Minnesota State Heavyweight Champion Trent Loggins. Sherman defeated Loggins, and became the first champion. Several up-and-coming wrestlers faced Sherman over the next two-and-one half years (dropping and regaining the title in the process) until Sherman lost his fifth United States National Title, to Danny Brun in 2000. Brun would win the title an impressive fifteen times. Brun (who was also the World Champion, Intercontinental Champion and one-half of the World Tag Team Champions at the time during his first reign), helped bring in wrestlers into CPW and defended and won/lost the United States Title to them. When The Chieftains came into the CPW in 2006, David Super won the title, becoming the first native-American to win a National Title, and overall singles title. The Super Heavyweight Champion, Marc Kennedy made history when he became the National Heavyweight Champion in early 2006, becoming the only Super Heavyweight Champion to also win and hold a Heavyweight championship at the same time. Brun, however, retired as a World Champion at In The Summer Time 12 on September 1, 2007, after defeating Gregory McGavin in a YOLD Flag Match for the CPW United States and the World Heavyweight Titles. He vacated both titles on September 2. Unifed Title Status and Records Times when a State Champion became US National Champion: * California State Champion (7) - Mark Sherman (4), David Super (1 as State Champion, 2 separate from State Title unification), Mark Kennedy (1), AJ Koehler (1) * South Carolina State Champion (6) - Danny Brun (6 as State Champion, 9 separate from State Title unification) * Minnesota State Champion (2) - Trent Loggins (2) Times when a National Champion (from another country) won the US National Title: * Canada (3) - Danny Brun (2, a Canadian citizen but won Canadian title twice as US Champion (in unification matches)), Shawn Hawkins (1) * African (1) - Danny Brun (1, same type of situation as above) * Central American (1) - Antonio Sanitina (1) =Championship Record Book= * NOTE: Will be adding full record-book, ASAP. 1 - Super defeated Edward Gabrian, "Amazing" Anderson, and Gregory McGavin in a four-way Elimination match at Fight Fest on October 6, 2007 in Carson City, NV to determine the new National Champion. 2 - Super lost both the US and World Titles to Brun on December 6, 2007 in Washington, DC. Brun forfeited both titles after winning. 3 - McGavin won the vacant World Title by defeating Anderson on January 2, 2008 in Baton Rouge, LA. Anderson and McGavin competed in a match where the winner would become the new World Champion, whilst the runner-up would become the new United States Champion. 4 - McGavin won a #1 contenders match for the United States Title at In the Summer Time 13 on 8/30/08. "Daring" DeLuca stated that if he were to win the World Title, DeLuca would forfeit the United States Title to the #1 contender. McGavin beat Anderson (the #2 contender), to become the official #1 contender for the title, and the presumptive US champion upon DeLuca's World Title win. Category:Championships